Krisnallen
General information Krisnallen is the main language spoken by several fairy people who came from Valandyan. It was developped by Marco Quaranta for the rock opera The sword of ice and fire by Italian band Aurea Sectio. Syntax The order of Krisnallen words depends on linguistic register used. There are two registers: #'pesnall ''pεsnall: or lower language used in colloquial or informal situation. #'xarnall ''çarnall: or upper language used in forma, aulic or poetic situation. The structure of a Krisnallen phrase is SVO (subject, verb, object) in pesnall and SOV (subject, object, verb) in xarnal. Determinative article are often omitted in pesnall, expecially before subject. Rain falls down. Pesnall: Ŝuste gimenesen. 'gimεnεsεn Xarnall: El ŝuste gimenesen. 'gimεnεsεn Disciple is tired Pesnall: Ĵalen yaderusen ōder. 'jad̪εrusεn 'hɔd̪εr Xarnall: El ĵalen ōder yaderusen. 'ʒalεn 'hɔd̪εr 'jad̪εrusεn Mother has got cats Pesnall: Ŝar vodat ely klofey. βɔd̪at̪ εlj 'klɔfεj Xarnall: Al ŝar ely klofey vodat. ʃar εlj 'klɔfεj βɔd̪at̪ King's horse eats the grass. Pesnall: Brun og frenor ösirasen jels. ɔg 'frεnɔr 'ɔːsirasεn dʒεls Xarnall: El brun og ol frenor el jels ösirasen. brun ɔg ɔl 'frεnɔr εl dʒεls 'ɔːsirasεn Pesnall is the register used more often. All the example in this page will use this register except when the rules according to register. To transpose a phrase from pesnall to xarnale is often sufficient changing words' order and adding determinative articles. Phonology Krisnallen has an almost phonetic alphabet. Althought fairy people use their own alphabet called Krispärivad (which means fairy's alphabet) we can use Latin one with some diacritical mark. In romanization of Krispärivad we have thirtyfive letters. Twentyone consonants. Thirteen vowels. One approximant consonant. In the next tables we can find them. Out of the parenthesys we can find the transliteration in Latin alphabet of Krisnallen char, in the parenthesys its sound accordint IPA conventions. Consonants When two consonant are filled in the same cell the upper one is voiceless and the lower one is voiced The symbol * indicate that this sound is an allophone of n The symbol ** indicates that this sound can be rappresented only by a digraph. Vowels Vowels Combinations Phonological diphthongs There are four diphthongs with a different sound from the two vowels. They are the base of Krisnallen verbal system, in fact every verbal conjugation is characterized by one of them. As we can see there are no way to know if a sound is made by a phonological diphthong or by a single vowel. We can know it only by context or experience. Non phonological diphthongs There are many non phonological diphthongs. Everyone has a sound deriving by combination of both vowels. These diphthongs are: AE a'ε, AO a'ɔ, AU a'u, ĀE ha'ε, ĀI ha'i, ĀO ha'ɔ EI ε'i, EO ε'ɔ, EU ε'u, ĒA, hε'a, ĒI, hε'i, ĒO hε'ɔ OA ɔ'a, OI ɔ'i, OU ɔ'u, ŌA hɔ'a, ŌE hɔ'ε, ŌI hɔ'i As we can see from IPA transcription, second vowel of a non phonological diphthong is always stressed. Two vowels in a diphthong are not divided into two different syllables. Hiatus Every other combination of two vowels (in example the combination with a long one) are hiatus. These ones are divided into two different syllabes. Vowels in both kind of diphthongs are included in the same syllable. Stress Primary stress is unpredictable and it must be memorized as part of the pronunciation of an individual word. It can be found only on the last four syllabes. Krisnallen has this''' important stress rule': a short vowel followed by one or more syllabes with long vowels can't be stressed. A short vowel is tonic only when is followed by syllabes with short vowels. Words with stress before antepenult syllabe are very rare. Words, which terminate with a vowel, with stress on ultima syllabe are only verbs in particular conjugation. When a word is formed by prefix or suffix and has stress on a syllabe before one of the last fours, his stress moves until antepenult syllabe. Compounds follow the rule of floating stress. The final stress is one of stresses of the single words that is in one of last four syllabes. Secondary stress is always on a syllabe before the tonic one. In compounds is on the tonic sillabes of single words if is not adjacent to the compound tonic one. Phonotactics Grammar Verbs Krisnallen has four conjugations charaterized by one of the four phonological diphthongs in desinence of infinitive. Every verb has two important vowel. #'tematic vowel': it's in the verb root. It's the tonic vowel of the verb, It can be a phonological diphthong but it's an infrequent case. #'verbal vowel''': it's in the verb desinence. It's the first vowel of phonological diphthong. Thanks to this one we can know the cojnugation of a conjugated verbal for. Even if Krisnallen has four conjugations, every verb can be conjugate using this rule: + + In some tense verbal vowel is omitted. In first person of present indicative the is empty Example: Ir krisa kri'sa: I shine. No ; : Dar ālimbos 'halimbɔs: You dance. : o; : -s Yor vayoresen βa'jɔrεsεn: He loves : e; : -sen Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages